1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector structure, and more particularly to a coaxial cable connector structure having a spring disposed inside the annular nut for electrically connecting the coaxial cable connector and the connection base when the coaxial cable connector is loosened or not completely screwed onto the connection base.
2. Description of Related Art
The coaxial cable is a signal transmission cable widely used in television and network systems, which is fixed on the corresponding connection base of a video or network equipment by the coaxial cable connector set at the end. For example, a common F-type coaxial cable connector connects to the coaxial cable through a sleeve, a rotatable annular nut is disposed on the front end of the sleeve, and an inner thread is disposed on the inner surface of the annular nut and a hexagonal outer wall is disposed on its outer surface for rotating to fasten by fingers or clamping tools.
The annular nut needs to be rotated repeatedly for completely rotating inside the connection base when fastening the abovementioned coaxial cable connector on the connection base by manual rotating, to thereby ensure electrical connection for transmitting signals from the coaxial cable. However, since the outer contact area of the annular nut is small, it cannot be effectively forced to rotate by fingers, the motion of fastening the annular nut by fingers is time-consuming and labor-intensive. Also, since the connection base is disposed on the back side of the abovementioned equipments mostly, users should move out the equipments for completely fastening the coaxial cable connector behind when the equipments are set in a narrow space, thus it may cause considerable inconvenience.
In view of this, in order to improve the abovementioned defects for transmitting signals when the coaxial cable connector structure is not completely fastened on the connection base, to thereby increase convenience in use. Due to the experiences in many years and continuous developments and improvements, the inventor completes the present invention.